Things that go bump in the night
by Disneyholica24
Summary: She should be wary but something scary ventures into her nonetheless. A ghostly haunting will turn loose and she will scream his name but not three times. A simple short story with humor of dark and light, love and lust, and a tale of what lengths one will take to get happiness. Takes place in cartoon verse but the more adult things BJ does are taken from his movie persona.


[AN: Though you know you should be wary... A warning to those too young to read this, below is a pretty raunchy lemon and mention of suicide. R&R!]

The rain pelted down from the dark gloomy skies onto the bright cheery houses creating a somber atmosphere around Peaceful Pines. Everyone stayed inside and moped about how dreary and dreadful it was outdoors and how they would have to wait until it died down to plant their perfectly pink petunias or go to their book club. Yet there was one who reveled in the morose appearance outside her window in fact she welcomed it with open arms. It was perfect weather for a séance. Yes, a séance, she sought to call upon the deceased today with the help of a crystal ball and some moody music.

All the lights went off and candles were lit illuminating her pale visage and sunken in black eyes shaded by lowered purple lids and long curled eyelashes. A cloth was placed over her small circular table along with the crystal ball. She then twirled her way to the old fashioned Gramophone that was rusted over where it had been polished bronze and placed a black vinyl disc in it. Her room was filled with eerie ominous sounds of the night.

The woman entered her closet and slid on a long black dress with a high laced collar and long fishnet gloves. The last touch was her hair tied up in a deep purple hair tie to give her a high pony tail that swooped up and created a dramatic look. Finally she was ready, her door was locked, her curtains were drawn, the storm raged outside, and it was to begin.

From her onyx colored lips came words most ancient said with the precision and poise of a practiced witch. Her hands waved over the crystal ball, her eyes rolled wards in her sockets, and her raspy voice chanted the text she remembered so clearly. Sage burned in her room creating a musty smell while the lightning struck and her grandfather clock made a booming noise. The incantation went on until smoke filled the room and an evil cackling could be heard.

She had successfully summoned her spirit. The wild erratic laughing continued as her room seemed to shift and grown larger or maybe she was smaller. She nearly fainted as her body suddenly grew hotter and hotter. She felt ablaze from the inside and out. A snake wound its way around her trembling legs and tickled her inner thigh with its tail in a promiscuous fashion. Once more she repeated her final phrase and now the spirit would materialize.

That it did. From out of the rolling mist came the figure of a tall man with decaying green skin, tangled yellow hair, crooked teeth with a serpentine striped tongue, and eyes that stole her heart, breath, and soul all at once. His red tipped white fingers straightened his wrinkled black tie before he let out another laugh that echoed across the entirety of her living quarters, shaking everything in there including her. His head tilted back as spiders and other bugs crawled around on him. Then he looked directly into her deep ebony irises uttering a solitary phrase.

"It's show time!"

The woman smirked in a twisted fascinated and excited way before clapping her hands slowly.

"Bravo bravo. What an entrance. You nearly frightened me."

"Ah babes do ya mean it? Next time I'll cook up something really spooky that will make you jump out of that sexy little dress you're wearing," His slimy voice cooed with an added grunt, digging out a worm from his pocket, "Oh. Save that one for later."

Lydia Deetz, age sixteen soon to be seventeen was always strange and unusual; from her deep obsessions with the occult and disturbing to her choice of books such as Frankenstein and works of Poe. She was no ordinary girl but the world around her was always placid and mundane. Only her closest friends understood her dark devotion to horror and anything as odd as she was. While other girls shopped at the mall for perfume and high heels, they made paper mache mummies and played with Ouija boards. Other girls put curlers in their hair they put plastic snakes, other girls took pictures of themselves they took pictures of spiders, and other girls were dressed in vibrant shades of pink while they chose to wear mostly black.

Yes she was no preppy teen out taking her daddy's car for a joy ride to give the quarter back a good time in the back seat at the drive in movies. That was more Claire Brewster's, her mortal enemy, kind of thrill. Lydia would rather hang out with her best friend from the other end- Beetlejuice. Now Beetlejuice, though deceased, was the life of any party he could really shake things up with his magical abilities and as one of the dearly departed he understood Lydia. Lydia was his best and only friend, always had been since she was just a kid, and the duo were constantly by each other's sides no matter what. The dead with the living, it was the most bizarre of relationships but of course Lydia liked it that way.

"Oh Beej," Lydia laughed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "What am I gunna do with you?"

"I can think of a few things, if ya know what I mean babes," He purred in her ear, nudging her side with a ghastly grin and putrid breath but after living with the unliving her whole life Lydia grew to be fond of it.

"Pervert," She playfully teased, pushing him away.

"Ah come on Lyds, why don't you give me some sugar?" At the name he instantly turned into two sugar cubes which made her laugh even louder than she had before.

"Not right now, thank you. Anyways how are things in the netherworld?"

"Just peachy," He replied becoming a green and yellow striped peach, "A rotten peach that is. Ginger's been keeping me up all night with her tap dancing routine. Always a one a two a skiddly diddly doin all over the floor. The racket is driving me crazy! On top of that monsieur Bone Jangles,' He accentuated with a thick stereotypical French accent, "Has been training for the Tour de Frankenstein and is asking me to be his coach."

"So what's wrong with that?"

"He wants me to wake up at 5'oclock in the fucking morning! He must have lost his he-"

"Don't say it or we'll have to go on another adventure to find your skull again!" Lydia cried making Beetlejuice bite down on his tongue to stop himself mid-sentence.

"Right right. Hey you ain't gunna ask me to do nothing stupid today like fix your mom's sink or some shit, right? Cuz I was hopin we could go one day without," At this he made himself look exactly like Lydia's mother if she had the worst dental hygiene and mimicked her very high voice, "Ohhhh Lydiia sweetie could you please help mommy make dinner!"

Lydia chuckled. "No moms not even here today. She went to go help quilt with some old ladies down at the old folk's home."

"Ugh. Old people, you know I hate 'em," He added with a shudder.

"Beej aren't you over a century old? Isn't that hypocritical?"

"I don't know anything about any hippos but I do not that I'm in great shape! You can't spell ripped without R-I-P, babes," He proudly announced, flexing his barely muscular arms trying to beef them up with his magic only to have them deflate like balloons.

"Oh B.J, you're nuts."

"Pistachios or almonds?" he gruffly joked, rising his eyebrow like Groucho Marxs.

"You're the whole assorted can! Now let's quit the funny business because we're going someplace special tonight."

"Ooh are we going to a mid-evil castles dungeon chamber?"

"No but that's a good idea. Actually we are going to the cemetery to take some midnight etchings of the tombstones under the moonlight. I've been meaning to add to my scrapbook lately."

"Just you and me alone in a cemetery under a full moon? Sounds like a romantic date. Shall I break out the violin and serenade you?" He asked her, clearing his throat and preparing to sing.

"That won't be necessary thank you. I need complete silence for my artwork."

"You're gunna turn into your mummy dearest but at least you're good at art hers…it makes me want to die if I wasn't already dead that is. So what kind of trouble can I cause until then? Maybe flood the house, hotwire your dads car, ooh maybe I can replace all the cereal with cockroaches mmm delicious! My mouth is watering just thinking about it!" He squealed excitably, a waterfall of saliva oozing from his mouth.

"Speaking of flooding the house. Beej close your mouth you're getting the floor all wet," Lydia chastised, picking up the hem of her dress.

"I can get somethin' else wet."

"I swear your mind is dirtier than you- If that's possible!"

"I can't help it," He pleaded, rubbing a dirty cloth along the floor with his initials stitched into it, "I've got my mind in the gutter!" This signaled his brain to pop out and try to roll away into the rain gutters to which he quickly shoved it back in his head. "I need to get this thing hammered down. Oh which reminds me. Does your dad still keep his alcohol stashed away behind the book shelf? I'm in need of a good buzzzzzz," He hummed like a bee.

"No way B.J you've got to help me out around here. If you can do that then I'll let you have a whole bottle of scotch."

"There's always a catch," He glumly stated, pouting out his cracked lower lip and making a raspberry noise. "I'd much rather be tying tin cans to a dog's tail or prank calling the neighbors."

Lydia kneeled down next to him and lifted his head up gently. "Aww come on, don't be so grumpy. Turn that frown upside down."

"Oh you mean like this?" He questioned, taking his hands and manually turning his head until it was upside down on his neck. "Everything looks so much better once you get the right point of view."

"Beej come on, stop goofing around. Mom wants me to clean the bathroom while she's gone and then after that we need to chop some firewood. Then we gotta fold some laundry."

"For fucks sake. I came here to relax not work my ass off. I hate work more than anything! Especially in a bathroom with soap. Gross! It's almost as bad as sandworms."

"Man up B.J….besides," Lydia sweetly explained, pressing her hands up against his chest while swiping her pointer finger across his striped suit, "I need a big strong man to help me out not a coward. I can't possibly do all this by myself. Do you want me to be on my hands and knees, breaking my back, and scrubbing off dirt from a toilet?"

"While I do want you on your hands and knees I don't want you working yourself to the bone," He answered, rubbing her waist, "You shouldn't have to do all this work by yourself. It's not right. Not to fear though," He went on through his moldy teeth in a classic superhero voice, "I will save thee!"

"Oh thank you Super Juice, How can I ever thank you?" Lydia joked back, pretending to faint with dramatic flair.

"You already know, babes," He huskily whispered in her ear, licking the outside with his sneaky slimy tongue.

"Ahh stop that tickles! Enough, enough. We have a bathroom to clean!"

"Killjoy," Beetlejuice sourly accused, folding his hands like a baby then followed her out of her room and into the hallway.

Lydia opened up the broom closet and pulled out a bucket with a mop, different cleaners, and a sponge after which she asked him to carry it all which he begrudgingly did. The two of them went inside Lydia's personal bathroom which was obviously hers given the black shower curtains with red paint on it to make it look bloody and the novelty tooth paste with Dracula on it brushing his fangs. Other than that it didn't seem like it was horribly dirty it was just Mrs. Deetz was a neat freak who needed her lovely home spotless or she'd go a little crazy.

"Yuck, toothpaste. How do you even stand using that shit?"

"I like my breath to be minty fresh," she proudly admitted, pinning up her dress and kicking off her shoes, placing them to the side and revealing her black spider web laced stockings. Beetlejuice gave a low whistle.

"You've got more legs than a bucket of fried chicken," He complimented with a wink and what sounded like a slight bawking noise.

"And I'm twice as delicious. Probably better for you too," She added, moving all her smoky eye shadows and black lipsticks somewhere else so she could clean of the counter.

"Can you clean the toilet for me? It would be a big help."

"Yes ma'am! I'll plumb your pipes free of charge."

He rubbed his hands together, suddenly wearing overalls and a baseball cap, then got to scrubbing the toilet cleaner than it already was. His tongue stuck out from between his lips in concentration wondering why in the name of all that was bad and icky that she would even want to clean in the first place.

Beetlejuice's bright yellow eyes peeped at Lydia moving from the sink to the bathtub making him cringe. He hated baths even more than any sandworm ever. How anyone could even stand water was beyond him. However the thought of Lydia in that water now that was a different story. He might be persuaded to bathe one day if she joined him.

"Does it have a lovely ring around it? Tell me there's a grimy ring around the tub. Oh gods I love that stuff."

"Mhm. There's some mildew in here too."

"Please stop. It's too good to be true!"

"Say if you're done over there can you-"

"Don't even ask me to go near any of that! I won't do it!"

"Not even for a kiss?"

"Damn you to hell Lydia," He grumpily mumbled, getting up with a groan and taking a large breath before turning on the faucet and braving getting his beautifully grimy flesh possibly clean.

"See not so bad? Now while you do that I'll mop the floor."

Beetlejuice gulped hard, his eyes getting rounder and rounder as the tub filled up with more of that clear cool blue- He nearly cried. He steadied himself and cleaned the tub as rapidly as he could; eyes shut so tight it hurt. After he was done he pulled the plug and got the hell out of dodge, huffing and puffing. Lydia giggled, placing her shoes back on her feet and unpinning her skirt. Sometimes that so called ghost with the most could be such a scaredy cat but she pitied him and scratched through his greasy tick infested hair.

"Who's my brave boy?"

"Oh oh I know this one! It's me, isn't it? Oh yeah babes, right there," he panted, rolling out his tongue and thumping his foot on the ground.

"That's right! I think I might have promised you a kiss back there."

Beetlejuice excitably puckered his lips in preparation to feel her soft warm ones upon his clammy cold ones but instead he got a kiss to the cheek making him sour yet again. He followed her outside where he turned into a huntsman and chopped down the wood for her then the duo went back up to her room with a full basket of warm clothes to fold. Since Lydia's clothes consisted of mostly one color it was easy for her or her mother to separate the darks from the lights. Either way they both smelled fresh and new. She buried her nose within her favorite pair of jeans.

"Mom used springtime meadows for this one."

"Makes me wanna hurl. When I do my laundry I wash them in the mud with a little bit of eau de toilet water."

"Some of us aren't little piggies. I like to smell and look my best whether I'm at home writing a poem or outdoors going to school."

"You sure do have a lot of shit. Why do women always have so much crap to wear? I just have one outfit and it SUITS, me don't you think?"

"Ha ha ha," Lydia forcibly laughed, rolling her eyes as she hung up a dark blue shirt with a monster on it.

"Holy fucking coffins!" He exclaimed making her turn her head. He was holding up a pair of racy bright red underwear with white skulls and a black ribbon. Lydia's face drained of color while somehow simultaneously was covered in pink. "When did you get this little number?!"

"Gimmie those!" Lydia cried, running towards him but he dodged her by floating, wearing a cocky smirk that was slimier than anything on his body. He raised his eyebrows at her, looking her over.

"No way baby," Beetlejuice refused, sticking his tongue out playfully, "Just how long have you had these?"

"None of your damn business now give it here!" She shouted, jumping up and down to get it.

"Feisty little witch aren't you? I didn't take you for the type to wear something so scandalous. I wanna see it on you."

"No way! Give it to me or I'll say the B word!"

"You're no fun at all, a real Debbie downer!" Beetlejuice reproached with a light sneer, floating downward and handing the naughty undergarment over to her. She snatched them away quickly and stuffed them in a drawer, face still beet red.

"What are you mad now?"

"Yes I'm mad!" Lydia shouted, turning around at him, blood colored in the face.

"Sometimes you're a pain in the ass, you know? It was just a bit of fun."

"I don't care. It's…embarrassing."

"Babes don't be embarrassed. You bought it."

"Yeah but I would never wear it. I don't have the body for it."

"You're fucking kidding me right? You've got more curves than a roller coaster. I can't keep my hands off you," He truthfully stated, his hands popping off his arms to roam across her hips and back making her lightly chuckle. "You could totally pull it off. Now stop moping and let's get going. The moon is high in the sky and a certain temptress of the night needs to sketch out some graves."

Lydia's glossy black lips curved into a smile. As she gathered her art supplies she recounted the times the people of the netherworld would always say she and Beetlejuice were boyfriend and girlfriend and how neither of them would say anything about it. It just seemed natural. They held hands at times, spent days together, got each other gifts, and cared for one another. In spite of whatever morality she might have Lydia was in love with a dead man who could not move onto any sort of resting place and lingered there in the afterlife with her, making her laugh and stopping her tears.

She never dwelled on it either; that she was madly in love, even obsessed with, a corpse who smelled of rot and decay, whose teeth were filled with gaps and covered in dirt, whose fingernails were cracked and grizzly, whose hair was like moss, and whose skin was ice cold. Yet he made her so hot. His heart stopped beating a long time ago yet he made hers run ramped in her caged confines. His eyes, more sunken in than hers with black surrounding them, looked deep into her soul, something he didn't have, and made her knees lock. Her name rolled off that long green and yellow tongue so gracefully.

"Yo Lydster, are you okay?"

"Oh um yeah. Let's get going."

All along the way there she smelled the flowers yet nothing smelled sweeter than he did to her. The smell of death and decomposing flesh was a much more pleasant scent than any blossom. Lydia pressed her sketchpad to her breasts with a heavy sigh as Beetlejuice floated aside of her, his hands in his pockets. She loved the rough nature of his voice it made her quiver on the inside. He sounded so disgustingly oily like a car salesman trying so hard to sell you a piece of junk as if it were the queen's chariot. He could persuade anyone to believe his lies for his tongue wasn't yellow and green like summer's grass but silver.

They stopped at the iron bars that gated the graveyards looking up and down. Being a gentleman, at least for the moment, Beetlejuice lifted his "babes" up and over the rod iron gates so she could locate her first tomb. He watched her float across the grass with her hair whipping about in the night time breeze; the deathly silence of his brethren below him coupled with the spooky way the moon was glowing had nothing on her.

She was a vision to a man who had seen many beauties both dead and alive. Her skin so white it made the doves cry in shame, eyes like hot coals, lips that could bring anyone to their knees, and a body so luscious it drove him to insanity thinking about what she hid under those glamorous gothic dresses.

"Henry J. Walker, if you don't mind, I'd like to put you in my scrap book," She whispered kindly, stroking the grave with tender affection making his heart flutter. Her gentle kindness made his soul burst for he never experienced it. He was rude and miserly but she was honest, noble, and sweet to everyone she met. Her respect for the dead also was unheard of which is why everyone in his world so loved her, including him. Her artistic abilities were something to stare at also.

Beetlejuice watched her delicate and small hands curve up and down with her pencil on the blank canvas sketching out what she saw in front of her before turning her attention to another tombstone. He respected her poise, her calm, her concentration as she drew out detailed replicas of the tombs. As her back was turned Beetlejuice opened a flask of scotch that he stole from Mr. Deetz and took a big old swig, thoroughly enjoying this relaxing little activity with her just sitting there with only the sounds of her pencil scratching paper. One of the more detailed tombs belonged to a small child which she hugged and apologized that his life ended so shortly.

"Aubrey Pensworth, you were only eight. What a short life you lead. I wonder how you died."

"Car crash," Beetlejuice said simply, picking his nose, "I Know how everyone died, remember?"

"Oh yeah…hm. What a pity. I hope you don't mind me drawing your grave site little one. Next time I'll bring you a ball to play with."

"You're so sentimental."

"If I wasn't would you like me?"

"Nah. Hey when you're done with this one we should grab a bite to eat, man I'm starving!"

"Just one more after this alright?"

"Hurry it up. I keep thinking of a big juicy rat burger with finger fries!"

"Don't start salivating now!"

Lydia closed her eyes and listened to the far off sounds of howling through the night and the wind whistling through the half barren trees. It soothed her soul. Beetlejuice did a couple of back flips midair before downing the last of the alcohol. Even though he was restless he too loved the sounds all around him except he could hear the sounds of the dead lying beneath the soil. It was music to his ears.

His enchantress dressed in shades of night traipsed across the foggy plains like an angel of death before settling upon a cross shaped headstone. She bent over to read it, her finger following across the carved words on the stone. The specter behind her growled low at the sight of her bent over like that, rear in the air as if she was begging him to ram into her.

"God damn Lyds," He lustfully cursed, licking his dry lips, "Anyone ever tell you you've got a great ass?" His equally dry hands groped her behind causing her to let out a shriek. The perverted poltergeist gave it a good grab feeling the silk like yet heavy fabric of her dress.

"Please stop that," She warned, wiggling uncomfortably trying desperately to erase an error she made, "You're going to make me mess up."

"And you," He breathed coarsely on her neck, she could smell the scotch on his breath. "Are going to make me mess you up."

"Beetle-"

"Ah ah ah. Don't you dare."

"I mean it shoo fly!"

"Don't be like that," His hands crept upwards toward her inner thigh causing her to bite her lip, "We're in a graveyard and I want to bury myself inside of you."

"Ugh you're the devil," She moaned as his red finger tips tentatively stroked her womanhood through the plain purple cotton panties she wore.

He grinned right by her ear, a sickening twisted grin and tickled the side of her neck with his offensive tongue. "I'm much better than that. I'm the ghost with the most babes and I wanna prove it. I promise I won't tear your dress to shreds. I'll behave myself."

"It's too late for behaving yourself," She told him which made him dig his nails into her soft buttocks and grind his thumb against her moistening mound. This caused her to take in a sharp breath and lean back her head on him. He viciously attacked her neck with sloppy kisses leaving drool all over it.

"Hey if you want me to be an animal, I'll be an animal, but I'm trying to act a little civilized for you."

"Maybe I don't want you to be," She stuttered in a whisper.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. I've got ear worms."

"Just…just do what you want to me."

"Hell yeah I will."

Within a second Lydia was on the ground feeling the soft soil beneath her and hearing the soft crunch of the dirt as little insects moved around and the ravens cawing overhead. The air hit her flesh as her dress was nearly ripped right off of her exposing her snowy body which glowed under the silvery light of the moon. Her breast were trying to spill out of her lavender bra and her poor aching sex was soaking through her underwear. His greedy hands yanked off her bra and released her bouncing bosoms to his hungry eyes which devoured her with each glance. His mouth brutishly attacked her perked nipples with his teeth and her neck as well leaving reddening marks and purple hickeys.

Beetlejuice snaked his fingers under her panties and slid them off hurriedly so he could taste the honeyed liquid that streamed from her pink flesh. He panted heavily as the scent wrapped around his nose and called him to it. Her legs opened for him giving him all she had to offer making his tongue loll out of his mouth planning to assault her sopping wet flesh. His pliant mouth muscle slammed against her roughly over and over before circling around inside of her. Her high screams and moans reached to the heavens above as he moaned against her quivering sex. She bucked and bucked unable to take it.

"Stay still," He rumbled, burying his nose in her warm wetness, messily drinking and whipping the feast of flesh she so willingly gave to him. "Mmm you taste so damn good."

He was a relentless nonstop force of frivolous lapping up and down on her tender nub making obscene noises and tugging at it while pumping his icy fingers in and out of her steamy core. She was finally well lubricated when he slipped off his prized black and white suit and bore his eyes possessively into hers. Their mouths connected and tongues tangoed together as he sneakily slid his erect shaft into her.

He crudely penetrating her and starting his intense hardcore hammering of her moist interior. His hips moved with a force unknown in and out of her sheath pounding her with all he had in him. Lydia clawed onto his back and wrapped her legs around him inviting him deeper into her.

"Ahh that feels so good!"

"I bet you just want more, don't you, you greedy girl?"

"Uhh-Y-Yeah. Don't…don't…please don't stop."

"Who's your daddy?" His slightly deep voice asked, voraciously giving her a thorough penetrative thrust.

"You are!" She screamed to him, arching her back perfectly.

"Damn straight," he affirmed sucking on her neck and forcefully slamming into her over and over while watching her breast bounce up and down. "You're never gunna leave me, are ya baby?"

"Oh god no!"

"You're mine. All mine."

"Ohhhh Beej, I love you!"

His eyes shot open a little upon those words. He leaned his head in and searched her face. "Say it again."

"I –I-I love you."

"Lydia," He groaned, banging her brains out at that moment with a strained grunt, "You don't mean it."

"I mmm-mean it," She answered him, letting loose a noise that echoed across the vast area. "D-don't you…uhh ahh…love me t-t-oo?"

He screwed her until her insides were raw and burning with his ferocity, his being filling up hers and stretching it out past its limits. "Babe, you know I do." Lydia sighed in pleasure as her nipples were twisted tightly. "Don't think otherwise."

"I want…I want," She begged with her mouth wide open, trying to grasp for air as her walls were being rubbed into submission by her dominant partner.

"Tell daddy what you want baby," He gutturally cooed, grinding himself inside her right against her sweet spot making her gasp even more so. Suddenly the air about her got thin and his length was wiggling and slithering inside of her like a snake while an entity unknown curled slowly around and around her little bundle of nerves repeatedly. "You like that, huh?"

"H-how…?" She couldn't speak all she could do was keep moaning as he kept digging into her. It was then she realized that he summoned a little black and white snake to tease her entire being so while his hands were busy grabbing her hips a pair of snakes flicked their tongues on her nipples.

"You never told me what you wanted."

"Please…p-please…m-make me…make me…"

"Shh say no more. It's time for the big finale. I wanna hear you scream for me."

She held on as tight as she could, ready for anything he was about to cook up. He cracked his knuckles and started up his magic which coursed through his body and hers. The tingling sensation zapped across her oozing sexual organ and sparkled across her breast like tiny vibrators all buzzing all over and inside of her. The only thing she could feel now was pure raw pleasure in the most extreme, deep, passionate, chaotic, and wonderful way. He pulverized her into a sweaty, sticky, frazzled puddle of creamy liquid and heat. The way he seemed to be pleasing her touched every pleasure spot and hole she had. It was unreal, a feeling that covered her entirety it had her breathless yet again and reaching for the dark clouds ahead.

"You want more?"

"Yes," She wailed out just barely, whining in pleasure and spasming, so close to the inevitable. "Harder."

"Damn. I can't keep up with you." But it was a lie; she was the one who couldn't keep up with him. It was like a fleshy power drill was inside of her swirling and pumping. "How's that?"

She could only answer in inaudible squeaks and moans, thrashing about on the ground, unable to keep steady under such intense love making. To keep her steady he produced heavy cold metal shackles that bound her to a nearby tree and with his powers he kept her legs stiff in the air, spread wide just for him. It was a welcomed sight, her soft legs widespread showing off her saturated bright pink recently shaven flesh swollen from her torment and spouting out crystal colored fluid. Her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat that made her look like a flower after the rain, her medium sized breast swinging with the rhythm of his thrusts, and her eyes meeting his to spark an emotion inside of his dead heart.

Every part of her was being tugged at or sucked on or stimulated in some way by snakes or by him while she was stuffed to her maximum by his steadily moving length plunging into her giving her enough pain from friction to add an extra sense of excitement. He made rightly sure she would not be able to move for a week or at least limp.

In and out he went until finally she reached her mind numbing climax, orgasming left and right, soaring to the sky. Beetlejuice held her down, buried his face in her neck, gritted his teeth, and destroyed her thoroughly, thrusting like a maniac until he was satisfied too. Though he couldn't cum per say he could experience something like it without any semen leaving his body.

Lydia's dark eyelids fluttered as she crashed from her heaven back down onto earth where the soil smelled good around her and the air was cool and crisp. His mighty weapon was pulled out of her dripping sheath which leaked all over the ground and smeared all over her thighs. Beetlejuice licked his lips at all of her fluid everywhere and ate her out yet again uncaring just how much she could not take it anymore. She rode the waves of her second orgasm as it felt like several tongues were all slapping against her soggy womanhood but only one voice was making noisy slurping and indecent grunts between her legs.

"I…I…I can't…" She said to him feeling over a dozen long wiggling wet rapidly moving tongues giving her a good lashing and the more she pleaded for him to stop the more there were and now they were inside of her too.

"You'll sit there and take it like a good girl."

"P-Please S…st…stop…"

"Sorry. Can't do it. Just shut up and let me lick you clean. You love it."

She did love it. She always did. At times she would beg for more even when he was giving her more already but she wanted him she needed him. It was a frantic longing for his company and for anything he could give her. Even her friends would tell her she was messed up in the head if they knew she was banging a dead guy and loving every second of it. His impurity corrupted her somewhat and made her a slave for every attachment on his body. She was subservient the moment his tongue, his mouth, his hands, his lips touched her. In any other case she was a headstrong young lady who could make him clean his room and change his attitude.

Yet with a simple touch she was on his coffin shaped bed with her legs open and him five inches deep inside of her waking up their neighbors who she had to profusely apologize to. It was astounding how much control he had and how much she gave him but she had no boyfriend before or any crushes even. Nobody liked her because they thought she was a freak.

Well of course then nobody was better suited for her than someone who was freaky in every sense of the word. She was disturbed and so was he. That's how they liked it. At last he relented and allowed her to finally rest on the ground and take it all in. Lydia breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling, her heart beating like mad and now she was free of the chains.

"Go on say it, tell me how great I was," He said with a smug smirk.

"You were…outstanding. Thank you."

"No no thank you. I've been looking forward to letting loose some juice, if ya get my drift," He implied, kissing her cheek. "I love making you scream."

Lydia smiled warmly and curled against him. "You're so good at it. Beej I love you."

"If I had a heart, I'd give it to you," He sweetly assured, placing her hands on his chest. "But you could always give me yours."

"You know I will. When the day comes," She spoke hopefully, eyes sparkling like the stars, "You can take me as your bride and I'll jump off the winter river bridge just like we planned. Then we'll be together. Mr. and Mrs. Juice."

He pressed his nose against her nose and smiled. "Guess we can't say till death do us part?"

She laughed at him and kissed his neck. "Guess not."

The rest of the night they lay under the stars anticipating the day where Lydia turned eighteen where she would write a suicide note and leave it on her dresser, where she would take her life and create another with him. All her doubts and fears would be left behind in the single blink of an eye and they could spend eternity together. Lydia wondered what she would look like as a ghost since she was already so pale and thought that her parents would be distraught but she was so selfish she didn't care. She only wanted one thing and that was death for that was the only way she could be alive.


End file.
